Shatter
by Lost Legendaerie
Summary: Serena loves to sing and forget the world. When she discovered her ability, the effects reach farther than she could have ever dreamed, awakening Sylar's hunger for power, intrest from the Company, and Peter from the grief of his brother's death.
1. Enter Serena

One 

Enter Serena

(Somewhere in Wisconsin)

"I'm holding on your rope, got me ten feet off the ground"

Serena Lansya sang into her hairbrush the final notes of the song as her sister knocking on the dividing wall.

"Do you ever shut UP??!!! "

"Sorry, Maggie. "

Maggie's irratated low tones could be heard grumbling, "Whatever, Seri. "

Seri swung into her sisters room, her long curly black hair frizzy as per usual. Maggie was hastily putting on lip liner in preperation for her date, short brown hair brushed and shining, shouldering her purse and tapping her foot impatiently.

Her gaze slid over to her little sister, bounging on the bed with an expression of joy on her pale face and blue and gold eyes. Maggie had never envied her sister for anything, exept those eyes. Bright blue, with rings of gold around the iris. Much better than her mud brown ones.

"Don't you have something better to do? "

"Weeeell, you won't let me sing, my homework's all done, and Dad sold my DS, sooooo... " Seri sighed. Stupid father. Her one prized possesion, sold. Jerk.

Maggie smacked her lips together, examining her makeup one last time before getting up and making a dash for the door.

"See ya when I get home, babe. " Maggie winked at his sister, smiling cheerfully.

Lucky, Seri thought. You can drive. You can escape. She kept these thoughts to herself, however, and said aloud, "have fun on your date, Maggie! "

Maggie nodded, hit the gas on the old Hyunda, and sped off, leaving her sister, the small 5 room house, and their father in the dust.

I X I X I X I X I X I

Seri winced visibly as her father called to her from inside. "Stop twidding your thumbs, girl! Get in here! "

"...yes Dad... " What choice do I have?

He curled his lip scornfully at her as she passed him, green bloodshot eyes burning into her under the scraggy black eyebrows in his pockmarked face. Lazy bitch, like her mother.

"And be quick about it! I want you to go to town and buy me a couple hamburgers whne that's done. Then you've got the sinks to scrub, and your room-! Don't get me started on that. "

Seri bit back her tears and sharp retort that burned behind her lips, filled with helpless rage. Still, she thought, I'm doing this for Maggie, not him.

He slapped the two dollers into her hand. "That's just enough, so don't go wasting our precious money on anything else now, y'hear? "

"...yes, Dad... "

I X I X I X I X I X I

Seri sang quietly as she walked, incresing in volume and good spirits the futher away from home that she got. She loved to sing. It was her escape.

"If I could write a letter, to me and send it back in time to myself at seventeen,  
first i'd prove it's me by saying, llok under your bed there's a scope can and a playboy no one else would know you had

Then I'd say I know it's tough whne you break up after seven months and I know you really liked her, and it just don't seem fair All I can say is pain like that is fast, and it's rare "

She begand to skip, black shing hair boucing behind her like curls of ebony satin ribbon. She whirled around, leaping in the air as she sang with all her heart

"You got so much up ahead,  
You'll make new friends You should see your kids and wife And I end by saying,  
Have no fear, these are nowhere near the best years of your life "

As she hit the last note, she decided to see how high she could sing. She took in a deep breath, and hit the highest note she could hit. No noice came out. She scowled, then took in a deeper breath, and tried again.

Some far away, a dog barked as the streetlight closest to her shattered.

Seri suppressed a high scream of shock, then looked around urgently to see if anyone was around. The street was empty and lifeless for as far as she could see. She walked faster, shocked at her own voice.

What happened? Seri walked on, lost in thought. She remembereda conversation her father had with a man a few years ago.

"You've noticed nothing.. special with your daughters? " The man had said, peering behind his horn rimmed glasses. He claimed to have known her mother.

Her dad had laughed in the man's face. "Special? These two girls are as ordinary and worthless as they come. "

The man's jaw had seemed to tighten slightly, like hers did when she was upset with her father, but he simply handed her father a card, and told him, "Well, if you notice anything, give me a call. " Then he left.

I X I X I X I X I X I

Mitch McCullum leaned against the wall, eyes narrowed, in the shadow of a decaying building, hands in the pockets of his tattered jeans, waiting for someone, anyone to walk by alone. He was a drinker, one who had drank his money all away, left with nothing but pain and a longing for the numbing, careless feeling of his habit.

He pulled in closer to the shadow of a building, chuckling inwardly. Ahah, a young girl, looking to be around 14 in age, walking quickly, head down, not looking for trouble.

She had found trouble. And Mitch had found a traget.

I X I X I X I X I X I

Seri heard footsteps slightly behind her and to the side. She pushed away the fear clutching at her stomach. This was not a good part of town.

Oh, I'll be fine, she thought. I won't get mugged or anything. It'll never happen to me-

A hand clamped on her shoulder, and she was drug into the shadows.

Seri screamed.


	2. Discovery

Two

Discovery

Mitch hissed at the girl between his teeth, fumbling for his gun at the same time. "Now, a pretty little piece like you shouldn't be out here all alone on a evening like this. "

Seri nodded, frozen with fear though her mind and heart were going a hundered miles per hour.

Try your ability, she suddenly though. Wait, he's got his hand over my mouth. Seri bit down hard, ignoring the taste of blood as the man hollered, letting her go.

She felt to the ground, as he shook his hand, pulling his gun as he did. "Now look what yew did! I was just gonna rob you, but now... " He pulled the trigger as she ducked relxivly, letting out a silent sceam as she did so.

Silent though it was, it still had an effect. Mitch let out a cry of pain, holding his head as he fell to the ground, gritting his teeth in pain. Seri took a deep breath, and ran past him, falling as he grabbed her ankle, twisting it. Seri heard it snap, and felt pain shoot up her leg.

Mitch grabbed at his gun, and Seri let out another scream, half delirious with pain and fear. The man gasped, blood welling up behind his eyes as he collasped.

Seri twiched with shock as the blood began to pool in front of her. In a trance she got up, dusted her self off, and limped home.

I X I X I X I X I X I

Ken Lansya turned around, shock written on his coarse features as Seri limped in.

"Seri? What happened? " He barked out, devoid of sympathy or concern as Seri swallowed hard.

"I got attacked, and I killed him, Dad.. there's blood everywhere, and... oh, my voice. "

"Show me. "

Seri picked up a glass bottle, took in a deep breath, and seemed to almost sigh. The bottle promptly shattered. Ken got up, mind working swiftly. His gaze swept over an old piece of paer, with a phone number on it.

He remebered who gave him that piece of paper. A man with horn rimmed glasses. Said he was a friend of the family. Time to give him a call.

I X I X I X I X I X I

Mr. Bennet look cuiriously at his ringing phone. I don't recognise this number, he mused. Ah well.

"Hello? "

"Mr. Bennet? This is Ken Lansya. You told me to call a few years ago if my daughters began to show anything unusal... "

I X I X I X I X I X I

A deep knock sounded on the door. Maggie, home from her date, left off tending to her sister to answer it.

"Hello. Are you Serena? "

"No. I'm Maggie. You must be the people my dad mentioned. Please, come in. "

Seri sat on the ditry old couch, face pale, shivering slightly, eyes wide open. A man and blonde teenager sat down across from her, concern of the former's face, distain on the latter's.

"Can you tell me what happened? "

Seri explained in full detail the events of her trip, eyes still staring into nothingness. Maggie gave her sister a hug as the man nodded.

"We'd like to bring your daughter in, run some tests. "

Maggie looked up suddenly. "How long will she be gone? "

"Just a day or two, maybe more. Nothing for you to worry about. We'll even clean up the whole... incident with the man for you. "

"Why are you doing this? For money? There's nothing we can give you in return. " Maggie said, eyeing the blonde girl with supspicion.

"Shut up, Maggie. " Ken spat as his daughter before turning back to the man, voice as smooth as oil on ice. "Perhaps we can work something out later, Mr. Bennet. " He smiled, baring his teeth in a nightmare of a smile.

"Friend of the family? "

"I knew your cousin. "

"Sarah? You knew Sarah? "

"Yes. Exept, I knew her as Eden. Come on Elle, help Seri out to the car. "

"'Kay. " Elle smiled cheerily, and helped the still stunned Seri to her feet. "Come on, up you go. "

Maggie watched the black car pull away. "Goodbye, sister. " 


	3. Ripples

Three

Ripples

Elle lounged in the backseat, fingertips crackling with electricity as she ran her hand along the car door, watching Seri. The younger of the two girls was curled up, black curls hanging down in front of her face, swollen ankle placed gingerly on the floor, wrapped in ice cubes courtesy of Mr. Bennet.

"Are you feeling ok, Serena? "

"Yes, sir. You can call me Seri. Most people do, sir. "

Elle smiled at Seri, in a cold, sinister way. "So, Seri, tell me about yourself. What's the rest of your family like?"

"Well, I never knew my mom, or any other relative except for Sarah. Not much to tell. "

Elle looked back out the window, not seeing the person crouched behind a dumpster.

I X I X I X I X I X I

The man smiled to himself. What was that blonde girl doing out here? He still remembered her power. How it stung.

The other girl, she might have a power. Oh, he could almost taste it.

Sylar cracked a smile, and watched the car disappear. He would be watching them closely for the next few days. Very closely.

I X I X I X I X I X I ( Later, at the Company)

"Fascinating, " Mohinder Surresh murmured to himself, as Seri in the next room, promptly shattered bulletproof glass in one breath.

He pressed the button on the intercom, safe through the soundproof walls. "Can you try a low note for me? "

"How low? " She mouthed in his direction.

"As low as you can. " Mohinder readied his machine as Seri took in a deep breath. She let it out, throat vibrating with the effort.

"Well, what's her ability, Surresh? " Mr. Bennet had entered without a sound.

"Incredible vocal range. She can hit notes very few machines can even detect, much less humans. " Mohinder paused to speak over the intercom once more.

"Hit the highest note you can again, this time though, can you try to focus the sound to the second of the five glasses of water I just sent in? "

Seri nodded, closed her eyes, and once more let out a sonic pulse, this time concentrated on the glass Mohinder had requested. The water in the other glasses trembled violently, but the second glass shattered in an explosion of water and fine shards. Seri winced as a piece buried itself in her arm.

Mohinder hastily got out of his wheeled chair, grabbing a medical bag as he did. "I'm so sorry, Serena. Here, hold out your arm. I overlooked the possibility of you getting hurt. "

Seri blinked, replied in a tired yet exited voice, "It's alright, Dr. Surresh. How did I do? "

"Wonderfully, Serena. "

"Call me Seri. Have you figured out how I killed that man? "

"Yes. Your ability is an extended vocal range, more than any other creature in the world. "

"How did he die? " Seri pressed as Mohinder removed the glass from her arm with tweezers.

"When you hit a high note, you let out a high frequency of sound waves, and your sound waves turn into waves of pressure. When you screamed, the pressure in the man's head was so great that... "

Mohinder hesitated. ".. his brain basically exploded. "

Seri was stunned into silence. "Wow, " she said at last, voice scarcely above a whisper.

I X I X I X I X I X I (Petrelli apartment, that night)

Peter tossed around in his sleep, still haunted by nightmares of his brother's death. He had begun to dread the night, because every time he slept, the dream was always there, waiting for him.

With a gasp he sat up, drenched in sweat, a tear running down his face. The door creaked, and his mother came in to sit beside him, eyes sad and filled with sympathy.

"Peter... it's been 5 days since he died. I know you miss him, but you need to live. " She placed a glass of water on his bedside table. "I brought you something to drink. "

"You don't understand... I feel like a piece of me died... and I don't want to go on. I want him back. " He lay back down, still slightly out of breath.

"Oh, Peter..." Angela hugged her son before she left, casting a worried glance on him as she closed the door.

Peter lay in the dark, wide awake, heart aching. He flipped on his bedside light, his gaze falling on the picture of him and his brother that sat there. Peter gazed at his brother's face for a while longer, then turned off the light and closed his eyes.

I X I X I X I X I X I

Seri sipped on a glass of water, legs swinging aimlessly as she watched Mohinder, Elle, Mr. Bennet and a person she had not met yet talking in the room next to her's. Their voices were muted, but by their body language, they were at a disagreement.

"But we told the family that she would be back home by now! " Mohinder's tone was tinged by frustration.

Bob was adamant. "She could be dangerous. She is not in full control of her power. Besides, Sylar is still on the loose. " He directed a stern glance at Elle before continuing. "It is for her safety and the safety of her family that she stays. "

"If Sylar knows about her, her family is already in danger. " Mr. Bennet put in, face grim.

"What do you suggest we do, Mr. Bennet? Any person with abilities we send to protect her or her family is at risk as well. "

"Peter could help. " Elle was pleased at the stunned silence that followed. "He's stronger than Sylar, and you know how self sacrificial he can be. "

"One problem, Elle. He hates this company. His brother died trying to take it down. " Mr. Bennet pointed out, with a glare at Bob.

Mohinder sighed as he flopped back down in his chair. "We still haven't resolved the issue regarding Serena. Let the poor girl go home. She's tired. "

"We will let her go back once protection has been arranged. For now, Mr. Bennet will tell the family that she is staying here to get treatment for her ankle, and in the meantime, I will talk to Angela. " Bob turned around to leave, then paused. "Elle, get to know Seri. Try to get on her nice side. We could use someone like her in this company. "

Mohinder opened his mouth to protest, but the others had already scattered.

Seri looked up from the floor as Elle entered. "Hey there, girl. Guess what? You get to stay here for tonight. "

Seri sighed. "I guessed as much. Let me guess, you don't know when you will be releasing me, right? "

"Smart little girl. Don't worry, we've already told your family what's going on. "

"And what is going on? "

"Well, to them, you're staying here so we can heal your ankle, but really... we don't want you blowing up their brains in your sleep. Nighty night! "

Elle fairly skipped out, winking at Seri as she left. 


	4. Limits

Four

Limits

Serena hummed to herself, trying to keep her spirits up in this prison. A prison it was to her, because a prison is simply a place you don't want to be in, and you can't escape.

She opened her mouth, and began to sing, listening to her voice bouncing off of the concrete walls, a tear rolling down her cheek as she thought of her sister. Dear Maggie, her only friend.

The door opened a crack, and Elle poked her head through. "You awake? "

"Yes. " Seri sat up now, suspicious.

Elle slipped through the door, shutting it silently as she turned to face the younger girl, electricity jumping from her fingers to the doorknob. "I thought you looked kind of lonely earlier, and came to see if you needed anything. "

"My sister. But, you can't do that, can you? "

"Bring an ordinary person here? No. But if she has an ability, then... "

"Not that I know of. "

Both were quiet for a while. Elle turned around, and as she left, called over her shoulders, "Sleep tight, darling. You'll need it for tomorrow. "

I X I X I X I X I X I

An empty bottle flew across the alleyway, shattering on the graffiti covered brick. Sylar flexed his fingers, a nightmare of a smile slowly spreading across his face. Mohinder had been right about the blood of the cheerleader. He felt as good as new.

Now, to investigate Elle's friend.

I X I X I X I X I X I

Several police officers sat up, dazed, and with terrible headaches. Thanks to the Haitian, however, they had no memory of the death they had been investigating. The entire scene had been covered up, with money and a gun in the hand of the man, bullets in his back to give the illusion of a robbery gone wrong.

A safe distance away, the Haitian viewed the scene with satisfaction.

So did Sylar.

I X I X I X I X I X I

Sylar dusted off his clothes, and slipped around the corner into a convenience store. A teenager was working the checkout, watching a man flipping through his wallet for money to pay for his beef jerky. The girl's short brown hair hung just above her shoulder, calloused fingers tapping buttons on the register, flashing a halfhearted at smile at the man as he left.

"Can I help you, sir? " The teenager was looking at him curiously. Sylar faked a innocently curious expression, and leaned up against the counter.

"Yes. I'm looking for a friend of mine. Does the name Mr. Bennet ring a bell? "

He heard the girl's heart speed up. "No, sir. I am sorry. Is there anything else I can help you with? "

"No. That's all. " Sylar left, disappointment on his face, joy and greed in his mind.

I X I X I X I X I X I

Angela Petrelli stared out the window as Bob continued to talk. "This girl is amazing, Angela. Lot's of potential. We can't afford to lose her. Besides, with Sylar on the loose, we shouldn't take the risk. "

"Bob, more stress is the last thing my son needs right now. Just keep the girl there. She'll be safe there. "

"And her family? They could be in danger. "

"That's a risk we will have to take. " Angela closed the cell phone. With a sigh, she turned and left the room.

Peter shimmered into visibility, still sitting on the couch where he had been listening to his mother's mind and conversation. His mind, clear for the first time in weeks, fairly buzzed with plans. But, first things first. Time to pay the Bennets a visit.

I X I X I X I X I X I

Seri concentrated, her throat raw from constant use, still determined to do her best. She let out a low tone this time, closing her eyes and trying to feel the sound waves bouncing off of items in the room to 'build a map in her mind,' as Bob had suggested.

She opened her eyes, and turned to face the camera and shook her head. Nothing.

Bob's jaw tightened slightly. "Try a different frequency. " He had taken over for Mohinder on account of his unwillingness to push the girl harder.

The girl tried a high tone, with the same effect.

"You're not trying hard enough! You can do this! "

Seri, tears standing in her eyes, opened her mouth to try once more. Instead, a powerful shock wave of sound ripped out of her throat, sending cracks up the concrete walls and bouncing back into Seri.

The girl gasped in pain and collapsed on the ground, unconscious. 


	5. Choices

Five

Choices

Matt Parkman looked up from the paper at the sound of a knock on the door. He was more than slightly surprised to see Peter standing there, holding onto a picture and looking like he had before Nathan's terrible death.

"Peter?! What are you doing here? "

"I need Molly to help me with something. You told me she can find people? "

"Yes, but Molly's not here. She's at school. "

Peter sighed. "Fine. When she get's back, ask her to find this girl." He handed him a picture. "Claire Bennet. It's important. "

The cheerleader, Matt thought. "Sure. What's going on? "

"The Company's found a girl with impressive abilities, and she and her family are in danger from Sylar. I need to find out where they're keeping this girl, where she lives and such. Mr. Bennet would know. "

"But you've been there before!"

"I've been to a facility before. The Company has many locations. " 

Peter glanced over to a stack of Molly's school supplies. On top lay a blank page, paint beside that.

Matt watched Peter walk over to the paper as if in a trance, and began to paint.

I X I X I X I X I X I

Seri woke up slowly, her very bones seeming to ache. Bob, Elle and Mohinder were in attendance, the men in earnest conversation as Elle sat beside her.

"... pushed too hard... rest... " She could barely make out Mohinder's voice, and as she opened her eyes, Elle voice further foiled her efforts to hear.

"Hey, she's awake! "

Mohinder was leaning over her, looking into her eyes searchingly as Bob stood back. "How are you feeling? "

"I ache... " she said, her voice rasping out. "What happened? "

Bob came forward. "Rest your voice for a bit. You let out a powerful blast, and the frequency was too much even for you, and you collapsed. You're bruised, but no permanent damage. Take a couple of days off, though. "

"Thanks... "

I X I X I X I X I X I

Sylar watched the girl from the convenience store get into her car, following silently in one of his own.

He spoke to the former owner of the car, who was still laying in the backseat, dark blood still oozing out of the many wounds. "Thanks for the ride. I didn't think you'd be needing it anymore... "

He pulled into a side street, shutting off his lights as the girl parked her car outside a small, run down house. She was connected to the Company in some way, and that meant powers.

Sylar chuckled darkly. He would have to pay that house a visit soon.

I X I X I X I X I X I

Peter stepped back from the paper, eyes clearing. Instantly he picked up the paper, and shuddered at what was painted on it. A girl with long black hair kneeling on the blood covered ground, looking up with tears running down her face, a shadow cast on her and the figure that lay behind her.

Matt peered at the painting, shuddering at the graphic image. "This must be the girl I'm looking for. And the person standing over her, that's got to be Sylar. I've got to stop this from happening. Do you think Molly could find this girl by the painting? "

"I don't think so. Besides, I don't want her to see this picture. "

"Right. Of course. "

"I'll call you with Claire's location. "

Peter nodded, and left, taking the still wet painting with him.

I X I X I X I X I X I

Seri slept peacefully in the white bed, her vitals being monitored closely. Bob left Mohinder running some tests in the girl's room, as Mr. Bennet came around a corner.

"I came as soon as I heard. How is Serena? "

"Fine. "

"You pushed her too hard. We're lucky she's still alive. "

"You are not in a position to judge whether I push her too hard or not. I expect her full potential. "

"Just like you expect full potential from your daughter, even after she was shot. "

Bob scowled, voice raising slightly in his anger. "Don't tell me how to raise my child! "

Mr. Bennet returned his boss' stare. "I'm not, I'm warning you not to make the same mistake with Serena! "

"I made no mistakes in raising Elle. She is incredibly powerful. "

"Is she happy? "

"She should be. "

Behind a corner, Elle bit back a tear, and slipped away.

I X I X I X I X I X I

Molly tossed her bag cheerfully onto the couch. "So, you need me to find someone for you? "

"Peter does, and yes. Here. " He handed her a map and Claire's picture.

"She looks sad, " Molly noted as she began to concertrate.

Her small fingers flipped through the pages as if they had a will of their own. "She's in California... traveling on this road, going west. My guess is she's headed for the school. " Molly opened her eyes. "I can't find out where she lives, just where she is. Sorry. "

"Don't be, Molly. You've done a fine job. Now, I have to call Peter. "

I X I X I X I X I X I

"Hello? " It was a woman's voice.

"Mrs. Petrelli? It's Matt Parkman. Can I talk to your son? "

"If he wants to talk to you. " Angela knocked on Peter's door.

"Yes? "

"Matt Parkman's on the phone. "

Peter turned away from the window, and hastily picked up the phone. "I got it, Mom! "

Anglea smiled as she hung up the phone. Peter had been making a marvelous recovery that day. She pushed aside her curiocity, saying to herself, So long as he's happy.

"Matt? You find her? "

"She's in California, Costa Verde High School. "

"Great, thanks Matt! Bye! "

"You're welcome! " But Peter was already gone. 


	6. Even Heroes Need Help

Six

Even Heroes Need Help

Elle bit her lip. Bennet had been right about her father. Maybe he wasn't all that she had though he was. For the first time since she had met Serena, she actually felt like being nice to her.

She peered through the window, watching the girl sleep. Maybe she could do something to help this Serena person. Maybe...

I X I X I X I X I X I

Claire sat in her tiny backyard, the hot California sun shining down on her. She wished it was cloudy, to be more like her miserable mood. Her father had joined the Company he hated, and she would most likely never see him again.

Mr. Muggles began to bark, his head tilted towards the sky. Claire felt a rush of air, and heard a slight thud as someone landed.

"Oh, hey, West. I was wonder- " She turned around, and the words died in her mouth. There, standing before her, miraculously, was someone she had given up on, thought she would never see again.

"PETER!!! " She screamed, and threw herself on her favorite uncle. The sun, it seemed to her, had never shone brighter.

I X I X I X I X I X I

"I'm sorry, Peter. We haven't seen Noah for days. " Claire's mother was washing dishes in the sink as she addressed him.

Peter sighed, his initial bliss in seeing Claire was dissipating. "I guess I'll just have to find her on my own... "

Claire followed him outside. Peter paused before he took off. "I'm sorry I can't stay longer. And about Nathan. I promise, once this all is over, I'll come back. I owe it to both you and him to be there for you whenever you need it. And I haven't been. "

Claire hugged him again. "I'll see you later, Uncle Peter. "

Peter smiled. "Goodbye, Claire. "

He leapt into the air, and took off to be lost in the clouds.

I X I X I X I X I X I

Elle leaned against the doorway of Seri's room, watching Mohinder check the girl▓s vital once more before leaving. The blonde girl's sharp eyes stayed on the scientist until he was out of sight. Then she slipped over to the bed.

"Seri. Hey. Wake up. "

She zapped the girl gently. Seri awoke with a start and a gasp. Elle pressed her finger to her lips, finger's still buzzing with electricity. "We're going. Now. "

"Going? Where? "

"Somewhere safe, where my dad won't find you. He's going to push you too far. You're so sweet and innocent, I don't want what happened to me to happen to you. Come on. "

She held out her hand. Seri hesitantly took Elle's hand, and got up out of the bed, still sore from her sonic blast. Elle walked confidently down the hallway with Seri, her heart pounding like a trip hammer.

Guards nodded politely to the girls as they passed them by, careful to show respect to the bosses' daughter. Seri thought quietly, this could very well be the easiest escape of all time.

Then all hell broke loose.

I X I X I X I X I X I

Bob sat up in his office, flipping through his daughter's file. Did I really raise her wrong? I only ever wanted her full potential.

She certainly has grown to be very powerful. But┘ at the cost of her humanity? Have I raised a monster?

His eyes strayed from the paper to glance over the security cameras. What was this? Elle leading the new girl around?!

Swiftly, his face grew red with anger. She's going to bust her out of here! He pressed the alarm button, and called his chief of security.

"Elle and the new girl are trying to escape. Stop them at any cost. "

"Any? "

"Any. "

The man hung up his cell phone, and began to run towards the escapees.

I X I X I X I X I X I

Elle turned around, and saw guards running down the hallway. Throwing caution to the winds, she blasted the cameras with lighting, held tight to Seri's hand, and ran. 

Elle's blasts had also destroyed the light bulbs, so the girls ran in blackness, Elle's knowledge of the place she had lived in for most of her memory serving her well. Right turn, left turn, now straight, left turn again, then the girls skidded to a halt. Elle's finger's flew over the keyboard, and they were outside, breathing in the free late afternoon air.

"Ok, find a public place, stay out of the alleys and shadows. We can't hunt you down in a crowd. Go! And watch out for Sylar! "

"How will I know who Sylar is? "

"He's a power eater, and uses telepathy, among other things. You'll just know, ok? Oh, and if you see Peter Petrelli, tell him Elle sent you, and stick with him. He'll find you a safe place. "

"But... what about you? "

"My place is here. Don't worry about a thing! " Elle waved her on. "Run! "

Seri ran like she had never run before, breath burning her still raw throat, heart pounding. She chanced a backward glance. Elle had vanished, and Seri was alone in New York City.

I X I X I X I X I X I

Peter landed unnoticed on the roof where he used to train with Claude. There were still pigeon feathers on the roof, despite the length of time that had passed. 

The setting sun was reflected on every building, in every window, turning the steel and stone city into a bright orange, pink and purple vision. The young man stood on the roof for a while longer, lost in thought. Then he turned around, and left the scene to return home. 


	7. Prey

Seven

Prey

Seri marveled at the hugeness of the city, feeling very small and alone. People did not seem to notice her at all, most of them hurrying along, talking on their cell phones.

She reached in her pockets, hoping for find something. A note had been shoved in there, with a twenty dollar bill.

Stay safe!

--Elle

Seri smiled. She had a friend at last.

The lost young girl had no idea where anything was, and was tired, so she took a seat on a bench by the side of the street.

I X I X I X I X I X I

Angela Petrelli sat alone on a bench, her quick eyes missing nothing. Not far from here was Kirby Plaza, and a location of the Company. She had been waiting for Bob to meet her there for an hour. He was late, and that irritated her.

Wait a second... there was a girl seated alone on a bench about twenty feet away fitting the description Bob had given her. A teenager, pale and black haired, with big blue eyes and who would look out of place anywhere.

Angela knew that the girl had escaped somehow, but was not going to turn her in just yet.

I X I X I X I X I X I

"Hello there. You look lost. "

Seri looked up to see a woman gazing kindly at her. "Mind if I sit here? "

"Hm? Oh, go ahead. I am lost. "

"It's rather cold out here, dear. Have you had dinner yet? "

"No... " Seri's natural inclination was to trust this person, but in New York, you never really knew.

"Then why don't you dine with me? My name is Angela Petrelli. "

Petrelli! Seri's distrust melted in a flash. " Do you know someone named Peter? I'm looking for him. "

"He is my son, but I don't know where he is right now. Come dear, it's cold out, and you don't have a coat. You can explain to me on the way to dinner. "

I X I X I X I X I X I

Seri sipped her tea gratefully, completely at ease with Angela Petrelli. They were seated in the airport, looking for all the world like a grandmother and her granddaughter. Angela had insisted on buying her a ticket home, and they were waiting for the plane to be ready for boarding. Seri was curious as to why this stranger was so nice to her, but she trusted Elle's advice.

"Elle told me to find your son, and to watch out for Sylar. Can you explain what she meant? "

Angela opened her mouth as if she was about to reply, then suddenly caught sight of the clock. "Oh, goodness dear, you must be getting home! Here, take my coat, and here's your plane ticket for Wisconsin. I'd love to explain, but I'll have to wait. Come and visit me soon, Serena. "

Seri got up, and attempted to refuse the expensive coat. Angela would not hear of it. "It's too cold out for someone as young as you. I have plenty of coats, dear. Don't worry about repaying me. Go on home, Seri. "

Angela watched the awkward teenager board the plane that would take her home. Then she got out her cell phone and began to dial.

I X I X I X I X I X I

Peter opened the door to his apartment. "Mom? Hello? "

He looked around. There was no sign of her, no note, absolutely nothing. His phone rang.

"Hello? "

"Peter? It's Mom. Serena's on a plane to Wisconsin. She's got about a six hour trip ahead of her, so take your time. "

"How did you know I've been looking for her? "

"You are my son. I guess you heard me talking on the phone yesterday, and knew what you would do. You must get to her before Sylar does. "

I X I X I X I X I X I

Sylar's patience had worn thin. The girl Bennet had left with had not returned yet. He had waited for her so he could make the most of his plans, but his hunger drove him to make his plans ahead of schedule.

The door to the small house was blasted off of its hinges. Maggie, Seri's older sister, suppressed a scream and picked up a knife and charged the man standing in the door way.

Mr. Lansya got off of the couch, and started in on a tirade. "Hey! You! Get out of my hou- " He was slammed against the wall, as if an invisible arm had thrown him over there. He was pinned there with the couch as the mysterious intruder concentrated on the girl who had buried a knife in his shoulder.

Maggie screamed in pain as a cut began to appear, starting on one side of her forehead and working its way across.

As the cold blackness claimed the girl, she caught a glimpse of the man's face. Delight danced in his eyes, murder on his twisted mind.

Sylar whispered to the girl as the life left her, "Tell my mother she was right about me all along. I am special! " 


	8. Needless

Eight

Needless

(Reader is warned to read with discretion. This chapter contains blood. Lots and lots of blood.)

Elle sat in a steel chair, her feet in a metal pan filled with water, hands tied behind her back. Bob stood in front of her, his face filled with sadness and disappointment.

"Elle, why did you do that? Seri was safe in our care. "

"Safe from Sylar, but not safe from you! " Elle retorted, her eyes flashing. She had not felt this way towards her father before, this feeling of resentment and maybe even a bit of fear.

"You were pushing her too far! You almost killed her once before, and were willing to do it again! "

Bob stared sternly at his daughter. "I want her full potential. She can do much, oh, so much more than what she is doing now. "

Elle strained at her bonds, electricity building in her body. "You're going to destroy her! If not her body, then her mind, her personality, maybe even her soul! "

Bob sighed, wishing he could make his daughter understand. After a while, he waved his hand to Mohinder, and the Indian scientist came forward. "Elle, someday you will understand. " Bob nodded to Mohinder, and he gave the girl a shot in the neck. "Until then, you can stay in Peter's old room. You are too dangerous to be loose. "

Mr. Bennet helped Mohinder cut the now asleep Elle's bonds, and as Bob left, the two men exchanged glances.

"You were right about the Company, Noah. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you earlier. "

"Forget that, Mohinder, and help me carry this poor girl to her cell. " Mr. Bennet gave Elle a sad look, thinking of his own blonde daughter safe at home.

"Someday, this Company will fall. Believe me, Mohinder. Someday. "

I X I X I X I X I X I

Angela Petrelli glanced curiously at her son as she entered the apartment. He was asleep on the couch, his young body not used to the sudden flurry of activity after his weeks of lying listlessly in his room.

She smiled at her son. "Sleep well, Peter. You've got a world to save. "

I X I X I X I X I X I

Peter stood in Kirby Plaza in his dream, the stars shining bright above him. As he watched, a shooting star came into view. Peter watched in shock as the star landing in front of him, a figure of blinding white light.

"Nathan? "

His late older brother smiled as the light faded, and the brothers hugged. "It is you, Nathan! I've missed you so much! "

Nathan pushed his brother away, his eyes sober, yet disturbingly empty. "You've saved the cheerleader, but you haven't quite saved the world. Serena needs you. Now. "

Peter stepped back, confused. "What? Nathan, how do you know this? "

Another figure landed beside his brother, a girl who looked to be seventeen years of age. Her brown hair hung in her ace, and was matted with blood. "Save my sister, Peter. Save her! "

I X I X I X I X I X I

Peter woke up suddenly, breathing hard. Angela gave him a worried look. "Is everything alright? "

He grabbed his coat. "I've got to go, Mom. Right now! "

Peter opened the window, took a breath, and jumped out, taking off into the night sky.

I X I X I X I X I X I

Seri got off of the plane around midnight, stifling a yawn. She used some of the money Elle gave her to pay for cab fare, and watched Wisconsin fly by her. She had never in this part of the state before.

The cab stopped about half a mile from her house. The driver, a woman around 50, turned and explained herself to her passenger. "I won't go any farther. This is not a good neighborhood. Good luck, kid. " Without another word, the cab left, leaving Seri by herself on the sidewalk.

Seri's legs were tired, but she made good time, and was not bothered. She paused before rounding the corner just before their lonely little shack. Something was wrong.

The door was standing wide open, the inside dark. Seri's heart pounded in her chest, the girl losing her head and running into the house. She slipped in the blood that covered the floor entirely. Her sister lay in front of her, knife held in her hands, eyes clouded over in death. Her father's grisly corpse was pinned to the wall partially by the couch, his upper torso draped on the blood soaked furniture, his brain removed.

Seri screamed in panic and sorrow, closing her eyes to hide the scene from her eyes. One word popped into her head: Sylar.

Something moved behind her, and Seri turned around. A huge shadow was cast on her and the body of her sister, and the person gave a terrifying smile.

"At last. Welcome home, Serena. " 


	9. Angel

Nine

Angel

Seri felt her throat close up. "There now, don't go trying to use that ability of yours. Your dear old dad was only to willing to tell me everything, unlike your foolish sister. " Sylar held her above him, and as the girl felt her head spin, she suddenly fell to the ground.

Her attacker fell to his knees, face creased with pain. Another man stood behind him, hand still crackling with electricity. Seri gasped in air, trying to stop the world from spinning.

Sylar laughed slightly as he tried to get up. "Well, well, Peter, you're going risk fighting me again? Last time you went nuclear, and this time your brother isn't here to save you. "

Peter's eyes danced fire. "I've grown stronger since I saw last saw you, Sylar. "

Sylar smiled as he activated Candice's power. "So have I. "

Nathan Petrelli stood before his brother, a cold smile on his face. "If you want to save the little girl, you'll have to fight me like this. "

Peter felt his heart wrench in pain. This was going to be tough, and he wasn't sure if he was strong enough.

Seri saw the pain in Peter's face, and she felt something she had never felt before. Courage.

I X I X I X I X I X I

Elle woke up in a white concrete cell. She recognized Peter's old room, and she began to burn with resentment. Her own father, locking her in this prison! But she would stand this cell for a while. Not for long, though. She was determined to get out.

Mr. Bennet slipped in behind her without a sound. She whipped around, angry at being caught off guard. He raised his hands in a sign of peace when she threatened him with electrified hands.

"Easy, there. I'm not going to hurt you. I've just come to talk. "

"You're talking now, so get to the point. "

"I'm trying to convince Bob to let you out, and I suggest you apologize to him, even if you have to fake it. "

"Why? I could just break out of here like Seri. "

"The only reason they have not found Seri yet is because Mrs. Petrelli told them not to. They would hunt you down like they do everyone else. "  
Elle closed her hands, letting the electricity die as she relaxed, seeing the wisdom in Noah's words.

"Does he want to see me? " She put on her best pouting little girl face. "I'm a very very sorry girl. "

"Not right now. You've got a while, so you'd better think of a very good excuse. "

Elle sobered up at the thought of facing her father. "Don't worry. I will. "

I X I X I X I X I X I

Sylar/Nathan telekinetically threw Peter against the brick walls of the alleyway, the latter retaliating with a blast of electricity. Peter felt pain shoot through him as his 'brother's' face creased in agony. It's just an illusion, he thought. It's not real.

Without warning, his foe turned into Claire, her/his big hazel eyes shining in the moonlight. "Peter? Why are you doing this? You're hurting me! "

Sylar could not hold back his laughter any more, and he/she slammed Peter into the brick once more, hearing a sickening crunch as Peter's head hit the unforgiving brick.

Sylar/Claire suddenly felt a stabbing pain in his/her arm, and turned around to see Seri holding the same bloody knife her sister had held. "Leave us alone! "

"Ahah, the damsel in distress tries to save her hero, eh? That never works. I will kill you, just like I killed your stupid sister. "

Seri snapped, and she threw herself on Sylar. "This is for Maggie! " She screamed, concentrating all her power into the man's arm. It shattered explosively, and Sylar, losing his concentration and shedding Claire's form, writhed on the ground. His arm was like jelly, the bones turned to powder. Seri stared at the damage she had done for a moment, then she felt her feet leave the ground for the second time that evening.

Peter flew them high above the streets that were being flooded by police cars, headed towards a nearby building top. "Here. Stay for a second. "

He took off again, and came back carrying the body of her father wrapped in sheets. "Sylar's taken off already. I'm not going to ask you how you did that right now, but we need to take care of your father. "

"What about my sister? "

Peter gave her a confused look. "There was only one body, Serena. "

I X I X I X I X I X I 

The Haitian, on the order of Angela, had cleaned up the mess once more, wiping minds and setting the house on fire to cover up the bloody crime. Sylar had disappeared without a trace, as per usual, but he would not be bothering anyone for a while.

Peter and Seri watched Mr. Lansya's body sink into the lake, wrapped in sheets and weighed with stones. The rising sun cast a golden rose glow in the rippling surface, making the white bundle seem to tremble and be alive once more.

The teenager sat down on a rock by the water's edge, expecting to be relieved at his death, but feeling only a cold loneliness. Her father had never been kind, nor had he ever been a true father, but he was family all the same. Her only family, other than her sister.

Something brushed her hand, and Seri stifled a gasp of shock as a weasel, brown with a white belly and throat placed its paws delicately on her hand. It stared into her eyes with its bright brown ones. A golden flame seemed to flicker in the weasel's eyes for just a moment, then it disappeared.

"It's trying to talk to you. " Peter noted, hearing the weasel's thoughts and clearly disturbed.

"I know. I can hear her. " Seri picked up the little creature, no longer than her forearm. "I guess you had a power after all, didn't you Maggie? "

The weasel gave a purring noise, and crawled into Seri's coat pocket. Maggie stuck her head out as the rest of her body nestled into the soft lining. Call me Izabelle, like Mom. I always hated Maggie, the weasel said with her eyes to Seri.

Peter stroked Izzy's head with his finger thoughtfully. Reincarnation, he thought. Amazing. "Did Sylar take your power, Izzy? "

I don't know, thought the weasel. She then became visibly distressed, and leaped out of the pocket to run up the coat and curl around Seri's neck.

"Don't worry, Izzy. Everything will be all right in the end. "

End of Book One 


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue

An excerpt of the upcoming book, Fade.

(Isaac Mendez' old office, New York City. )

A weasel dashed around on the floor, bouncing playfully as she scampered over the scene of New York in flames. On a stool sat a teenage girl, watching the little beast's antics.

"Cut that out, Izzy. That was done by the great Isaac Mendez. That could have been the future, you know. It's not something to play on. "

The weasel glanced at her companion, a golden flame flickering behind her eyes as she silently replied, I'm celebrating the fact that it didn't happen. Besides, I'm exercising. I'm not used to being a weasel, you know. A pity you aren't. It's a lot of fun!

Seri laughed quietly. "I'm sure it is, big sister. "

Izzy's sharp ears caught the sound of footsteps on the stone. Following her nose, she leaped on an invisible foot and crawled up the man's invisible legs.

"Ah, get off me! Being a climbing thing for vermin wasn't in the deal. " Izzy leaped to the ground, obviously insulted. The man became visible, and nodded his graying head to the girl on the stool.

"You must be Serena. Peter told be you would be here. You can call me Claude. " 


End file.
